


girls like cheryl

by maaii



Category: CherylBlossom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Tonitopaz
Genre: Bisexual, Blossom - Freeform, Cheryl - Freeform, CherylBlossom - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Riverdale, Toni - Freeform, ToniTopaz - Freeform, Topaz, blopaz, cheroni, choni, thecw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii
Summary: Girls like Cheryl can be mean, sweet and extremely dangerous.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Toni has never been one to follow rules. At southside high, She ran with the serpents. She had, and HAS what everyone wants. A pretty face, amazing hair, And the protection of the serpents. She doesnt follow rules, And she doesnt make them either. Leather Fits her better than frilly skirts, And Shes not a blundering fool. She knows the ropes, and can maneuver her way around, whether its with a girl, or with drug dealers.

When She was transfered to Riverdale high, Everything Changed.  
Teachers started Telling her to 'be a lady' , And no one envied her. What had once protected her from everything, Ghoulies, Northsiders or even her own family, was a curse. Junior year at riverdales All American highschool reeks of desperate pre pubescent boys, and straight girls who fuck with your mind.

And now, Shes knows firsthand The damage that the pristine little princesses of the northside and their pretty faces can do.

And the hurricane named Cheryl Blossom, is the exact opposite.

Being born into a prestigious family trained her..or should i say, Tamed her. Shes everything everyone wants. Flowing red hair, Long creamy legs and a doll-like face cover everything inside, and Covering her emotions is her best talent. The first thing that registers when people see Cheryl Blossom is danger, in bright red fucking letters. Either that, or 'girl whos dad killed her brother.', but she'd rather ignore that.

Like i said, Toni doesnt pay much attention to the northside girls. Jughead has his cutesy barbie girlfriend, Blowing him kisses and leaving him notes, and thats already too much for her to handle. She had expressed her disposition to betty, saying "She messes you up, distracts you and at the end of the day, she still talks shit about the southside with her vixen buddies." and she got a sucker punch in the stomach.

"Shes different." Jughead had insisted, And Toni told him to go kiss her ass.

Its true, Betty isnt unbearable. Shes better than Veronica lodge. Betty can be helpful, And She And jughead are kind of like Ned And Nancy Drew, solving mysteries is their kink.

Veronica on the other hand..She tries. Shes better than her father, But not by much. Her attempts to cover up that shes a spoiled, rich mean girl fail almost everytime, and her father has really taught her everything. But..Toni sympathises. Veronica is hurt, with a broken family. Josie..is okay. Shes talented, Toni can give her that. Shes also woke, And isnt one of the southside haters. Toni thinks she would make one hell of a serpent.

But anyways, Toni is alright being alone. She goes by her day, joking with jug, sweetpea and fangs, And occasionally shooting flirty grins at pretty Girls in the halls (they scowl at her.)  
She doesnt fall head over heels though. She learned her lesson with the serpents, and northside girls arent much. Most girls, like betty or veronica are the literal defenition of pink poodle skirts and picket fences.

So, Toni keeps to herself. Until she met a hurricane Named Cheryl Blossom, or 'cherry bombshell' as some know her.

XXX

Shes sitting at a gum-riddled desk in the way back of the classroom, and shes most definetely not paying attention to whatever the hell the teacher is saying, When pretty little princess Cheryl walks in, ten minutes after the second bell. First, theres pure, blissful silence as jaws drop and girls in vixen uniforms shoot eachother knowing looks. Then, theres chaos.  
Jughead and Sweetpea groan loudly, as if Cheryl is satan reincarnated, And poor Betty looks as if shes gonna hurl.

A tall, fiery haired porcelein doll stands infront of the class. Shes wearing a black laced top, and it almost looks like a corset. it cuts off right above her belly button, And a short, black pleated skirt drapes her long legs. Her face is one of a fairy tale, with sharp cheekbones, but soft, brown eyes. She looks like she would either ruin your life, or make your life worthwhile.

"Theres my girlie! Whats up Cheryl?" Josie grins, standing up to hug the redhead, whom Toni assumes is 'Cheryl', Toni knew her as 'cherry bombshell' up until now. when Josie steps away, three girls swarm Cheryl. They look like little birds, flitting about her, pelting her with questions and pure adoration.

"we missed you last period!" Ginger (nutmeg?) Chirps, and the rest nod in agreement.

But Cheryl pushes them away, looking down with a disgusted expression.

"close your yawngapes, you crones are giving me a migraine." She spits, tossing a single stray lock of hair behind her shoulder.

Toni cant help but supress a scoff, And everyone turns to face her. Jughead shoots her a look of pure fear, and she can tell from his eyes that this is suicide.

Cheryls eyes darken impossibly as she shifts her gaze to Toni, narrowing her eyes.

Good. She has her attention.

the click-clack of her red heels play a steady rythym in Tonis head as she approaches her,

"i thought i smelled cheap leather and serpent scum." Cheryl scoffs, running her tongue over her perfect, pearly teeth.

then, Toni gets an idea.

"lets see what else that tongue can do, bombshell." She grins, looking up at Cheryl. She steps back, with an astonished expression. 'caught her off guard.' toni thinks, smiling to herself.

Cheryl glares at her over her shoulder as she sits down, and her little cronies do the same. Toni smirks at them, mouthing "bet you wish you were me." they scowl at her, meaning that Toni won.

Betty turns to Face Toni, saying something along the lines of "my cousin is a nightmare" with a sympathetic look, But Tonis eyes are on Cheryl, studying her as she whispers with Josie. Bright, Red lips. thats not the color that most of the northside princesses wear.

And then, Toni knows exactly what shes after. Cheryl is exciting. Dangerous, yes, but worth it? yes. At this point, shes too far down the rabbit hole, and Cheryl has her wrapped around her ring covered finger.


	2. impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is bold. WAY, WAY too bold.

They dont meet much, Cheryl and Toni. 

Cheryls little cronies, Cinnamon (ginger..? who knows.) and the adoring vixens form a wall around her, but in their attempts to be Cheryls friends, they look more like three birds pecking at the tall, powerful redheads feet.   
Ironically, Toni has always thought the whole 'adoring minion' thing is repulsive, but now shes wrapped around the head bitch's pinkie. Seriously, shes the definition of being whipped without even having had a three-minute conversation.

Jughead and the serpents relentlessly tease her, mocking her words to Cheryl. "lets see what else that tongue can do, bombshell". (toni sucker punched him in the stomach) and Betty is almost apologetic, warning Toni that 'Cheryl is hurt. She may be a bitch, but she really has so much behind her. tread carefully.' 

Toni obviously doesnt listen. Shes spotted Cheryl a few times, at the drive-in theater, at cheer practice, and sometimes even in the parking lot. So, shes as bold as she dares, making eye contact and smiling at Her. Cheryl doesnt hold her eyes, and she doesnt smile back.

Cheryl is even more pained than Toni though, The 'serpent scum' has her slamming her fists on her desk, shattering her own mirror and laying awake at night.  
Its scary, this feeling. The stirring in her Chest, And the desire to be ten times bitchier around Toni. She doesnt want to..hurt her, per se, but she does want to Get under her skin, And Cheryl knows just how to do it.

Toni is..vulnerable. And girls like Cheryl turn her into a fucking nosebleed.

XXX

Like always, Cheryl flits about with her minions, giggling and smiling at people flirtatiously. and God, it really gets under Tonis skin. Everything about her is intoxicating, from her devious smile, to her infectious laugh. Toni has learned some things, including Cheryls schedule, so she shows up every morning at her own locker across from Cheryls, acting casual, but eyeing her curiously. And after school, she usually cuts around the hall to watch Cheryl lead her vixens. its driving her up the wall, slinking around feels..creepy. She doesnt want to be a creepy stalker, but how else is she ever going to see Cheryl?

And so, Jugheads predictions are true, Toni has set aside every wall to let Cheryl in, and for the last week, the only thing on her mind is Red hair, long legs and those fucking red lips, that are practically driving her mad, begging to be kissed. Cheryl blossom has single handedly etched a huge, Bombshell sized scar in Tonis life, and Toni isnt complaining. Cheryl turns her into a fucking nosebleed, and its A-okay.

And so, Toni works up the nerves to approach her, and its not the first time that theyve talked, if dreams count.

Cheryl is in the school parking lot, in her red convertible when Toni runs up, leaning over Cheryl, even though shes significantly shorter. Cheryls eyes stay fixated on the wheel for a bit, and she inhales sharply before looking up at Toni.

"got plans, princess?" Toni grins

and if Cheryl is even the least bit intruiged, or taken aback, she doesnt show it. Her expression is unamused, and her gaze is dark, but gentle.

"No, i dont." Cheryl muses, her voice practically dripping. She enuniates every sharp letter, letting her words pop.

"-but, i have no desire to slink around with the likes of you, shouldnt you be in a hooverville?

ouch, thats stings. But, Toni is persistent.

"aint that a bite." Toni leans closer to Cheryl, thinking 'please, anything. any fucking sign.' as she gazes into Cheryls eyes, letting her gaze soften. Cheryl looks intruiged now, and she bites her bottom lip unconciously.

Toni noticed.

"you thinking about me, bombshell?" Toni grins, shifting her gaze to Cheryls now swollen lip.

"well, if you want to live in my mind, you have to pay rent." 

damn. this girl really is something. her quips come back so quickly, as if shes already calculated and cultivated all her moves.

"i have money," Toni grins, pulling away from Cheryls intent gaze.

Cheryl inhales sharply, And her eyes scan Tonis face. her eyes, lips, nose, but she doubles back on Tonis lips, and then her eyes dart away quickly.

"i uh-i gotta go. i presume you'll see me in your dreams, so, till next time." She huffs, slamming the gas and driving off, practically taking Tonis arm with her.

-and god, shes really a peice of work. The banter, the smug expressions..Toni loves it.

At this point, she should be exhausted, Cheryl has put her in the zone of no return, worst than the friendzone. Most people would probably cry, or maybe give up, but not Toni. Theres something about Cheryls tone, the way she speaks, as if shes trying to resent her, but intruiged.  
Its inbetween not being into her, and being into her all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii this whole fic is based off one that I wrote on wattpad, my wattpad is @cherrycoIaa


	3. tastes like starlight

"Cheryl turns you into a fucking nosebleed topaz." Sweetpea had teased her. it was 100 percent true, and Toni is okay with that. Since last weeks failed attempt to have a civil conversation with her, Toni hasnt been very keen on approaching her again, and her cronies have been pushing Cheryl slowly off the edge.

But then, in the exact same room, the exact same place where Toni had fallen for her, Cheryl shocked her again.

Toni was sitting in class next to jughead, scratching her initials into her gum-riddled desk, when Cheryl once again entered with a bang. She was late, again. but as she click-clacked her way down the aisles, her cronies mouths fell open as she passed her usual seat.

"move over hobo." she huffed, pushing jughead out of his chair.

-and oh, my fucking god, Toni couldnt believe it, Cheryl fucking Blossom was sitting next to her. Toni became suddenly aware of everything, Her posture, her unbrushed hair and smudged makeup, and she looked at Cheryl tentatively.

"close your jaw topaz." Cheryl murmured, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"thats the first time youve adressed me as anything but 'serpent scum', im impressed!" Toni mused, grinning at Cheryl. except, she didnt return her smile. instead, shed glared straight ahead, as if she forgot that Toni was there.

And once again, Cheryl had Done it. She'd completely mind fucked Toni.

XXX

And now, a week later they spoke again. Tonis at the movie theater with fangs and sweetpea. Fangs ditched for Keller, And sweetpea is making an attempt to get Josie to have another 'fling' with him. Then, a flash of red hair and the click clack of heels distract Her. and toni thinks, fuck it, im doing this. She saunters over, attempting to think of a pickup line, but god-Cheryls expression is so damn distracting. She doesnt look disgusted, or angry. Shes smiling, and its enough to make Toni forget how to use her words.

"I see you've come to get rejected again, spit it out."

And yeah, She probably will get rejected again. But, no time like before the premeire of some shitty movie.

"you wanna ditch the theater? i can steal sweetpeas pickup, of course..only if youre down." its bold, but honestly, what is there to lose.

Cheryl is silent, so Toni takes the opportunity to reach out, hovering over Cheryls shoulder tentatively.

"get your sapphic, serpent hands off my body." She growls.

"i wasnt touching you princess." she says, adding "but i can." Cheryl rolls her eyes, inhaling sharply.

"so, is that a yes?"

"i see that you have no patience, so yes." 

holy shit. ho-ly shit she said yes. Cheryls face, her outfit and everything about her is already too much, but the adrenaline pumping in Tonis body is making her mind draw fucking blanks, and all she can register is HOLY SHIT I HAVE A DATE WITH CHERYL. of course..it isnt really a date, just a shit ton of sexual tension.

"well, lets get a move on. and, i'll keep my sapphic serpent hands to myself."

"you better."

silence. just pure, blissful silence as Cheryl grins mischeviously.

XXX

To conclude their 'hangout', Tonis taking Cheryl back to thistlehouse, and albeit, she isnt in a state to drive. They'd driven around all day, sometimes in silence, but also talking. Toni learned so many things, like how Cheryl once had a lover named "heather". So, between knowing that Cheryl is into girls, and the pure tension between them, her hand shakes on the wheel.

Cheryl tentatively had let Toni drive, and their hands lay not an inch apart, with only the gear between them.

-god, it'd be so easy to make a move. anything, just a little touch would be enough, reaching over to put her hand over Cheryls, but of course, she doesnt.

"pull over." Cheryl says in practically a whisper

ho-ly shit. Tonis mind races as she swerves the car to the side of the road. Pulling over can only mean one thing, but the frown on Cheryls face makes toni think that her sudden notion to pull over probably isnt prompted by wanting to hook up in a car.

"Why are we here?" Cheryl murmurs, moving her hand away, But Toni stops her.

"god Blossom, you have no idea what youre doing to me."

"and what exactly, is that?"

yeah, what exactly is that? Toni doesnt even know herself. Cheryl does..everything. she makes her pine after her, and dream about her at night. She makes her cry in frustration, and leaves her constantly coming back.

"all the right things-" she gets cut off, because holy fucking hell, Cheryls lips are on hers and she tastes like heaven, like cherries and rum, like starlight..like everything Toni wants. It doesnt even register that shes kissing back until Cheryl pulls away, with her lipstick imprinted on Tonis lips.

"get your sapphic, serpent hands on my body."

And Toni does exactly that.

XXX 

After their unsavory car-makeout sesh, Toni took her back to her trailer.

But instead of doing anything, they just lay in bed, their hands coiled together, staring at the ceiling.

"whyd it take you so long to do that?"

"well, topaz. you make-made, me so,so angry." Cheryl grins, turning her head to stare into Tonis eyes. Her usual hard glare is replaced by a soft, gentle gaze. And so, Toni realises that this is Cheryl. This is the real Cheryl. Not to say that soft, sweet Cheryl is better than the poisonous hbic that she is in school, but its comforting.

"shit. I gotta go." Cheryl groans, sitting up from the small bed.

"why so soon?"

"my mother." she says grimly, her eyes darkening.

Toni accompanies her to the door, with a sad expression. Cheryl gives her a quick peck, and her voice goes back to her hbic demeanor.

"you can pick me up tomorrow, ive always wanted to be on the back of a motorcycle." She grins, then she turns around and skips off.

"wait-whos driving you?" Toni calls out

"i may or may not have told Josie to have her car ready when you asked me out."

of course. like i said earlier, Cheryls moves are carefully calculated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe that lil reference to Chonis first “date” at the movie theater :) i literally cried so much during that ngl


End file.
